


wake up sleepyhead

by zagspect



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, but theyre not yet together, hes in bed okayyy hes a sleepy boy., im also tagging it as yue even though hes. not in the flesh, im tagging it as ship bc the Pining (tm) is clear, mizuki appearence for like 2 seconds. sorry, set in the school play ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: Light and Dark are powerful cards, and their presence and capture are sure to catch Yue's notice- but something else did, first. He opens an eye, he watches a play, he rolls over, he goes back to bed. Yukito doesn't know why he feels like sheets and pillows and 'just five more minutes-'. Yukito doesn't know why he feels a lot of things. Touya has his suspicions, but it's not nice to tell. Besides, he has other things on his mind.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	wake up sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> (scrolling thru my fics) ah today i will post you.
> 
> teens awkwardly dance around discussing their own show. teens awkwardly dance around the big ol' crushes they have on each other, too.

The curtains rise on what has been an incredibly cheesy fourth grade play, and everyone claps, and most importantly the cast-Sakura included-takes a bow. Which means that Touya has the perfect moment to crack a joke about her acting to Yukito without her seeing. He leans over and catches Yukito's eye and- gets caught somewhere between _do I need to be concerned_ and _I cant let him live this down_.

"Yuki- are you _teary_?"

"What can I say?" laughs Yukito. He rubs at his eye. Destroys the evidence. "Maybe the drama got to me."

"Oh, yeah," Touya says back. He laughs, too, but it feels forced. "Yeah, must've been the stellar acting."

They're quiet for a moment. Touya stares straight ahead, at the back of a classmate of theirs, and wonders if he's ever seen Yukito cry at a movie before. Not really, so there's something going on here, or maybe they're just not watching the right kind of movies. There's romantic tragedies being shown at the theater just about every week, right? After working the ticket booth long enough they all run together. But seriously, why do people going on dates want to bring _down_ the mood when they spend time together. Not that, to circle his thoughts back, he's planning dates. The classmate in front of him is long gone, he realizes, so he's been just staring right ahead at rows of chairs.

"Like, past the play here," Yukito says. It shocks Touya out of his own little train of thought. "Once it started, I was just thinking about Sleeping Beauty."

If Yukito says anything about true love, or even worse, wishing for love at first sight, Touya is going to melt through the floorcracks. If Yukito sighs and sheds a tear because he wishes some fairytale prince (and that's the worst part, that he already _knows_ it's a prince for Yukito) would appear before him, Touya will decompose on the spot. Turn into goo. Try to croak out _I hope you find him_ and choke on the last syllable and pass away. _Hi everyone_ , he will say to all the ghosts hanging around this school auditorium, _how's the air up here, my crush pined after the general concept of love to my face, and I'm only human. But not anymore! That's a little ghost humor, for you_.

"Well. I think it's SUPER WEIRD," says Touya, before any of the gruesome deaths he's imagining can come to pass.

"Really? Which part?" Yukito asks. Oh no, now he's in a _discussion_ about it. He needs to think of something. Come on, _think_. Obvious answer, the part where the whole auditorium went dark for a few minutes, but he suspects that was magic. Which doesn't mean that Yukito didn't see it too, but it _does_ mean he shouldn't bring it up himself as if Yukito would obviously be able to see it. If someone was going to think too deeply about a fourth grade play, magic total darkness seems like a great time to do so. But- that's Yukito's business. Touya won't bring it up if he wont.

"It's just weird that she's pushed together with a random person like that, I guess." babbles Touya. "They don't know each other! Maybe he likes the windows open and she likes them closed and they break up after a few days." 

He can feel Yukito get defensive, upset- no, wait, he isn't. _Calm down_ , Touya tells himself. _You're jumpy_. Look at Yukito's face, don't just guess. He's laughing, and then quiets into open curiosity. 

"They'd get to know each other later, though, right?" Yukito says, after just a second too long of waiting for Touya to speak. "It's only random at first, but that's why it's a fairy tale. The magic is that the prince is perfect for her. That's why the fairies made it 'true love's kiss'."

"Yeah, but what does 'true love' even mean when he's a stranger?"

"They're fairies, Touya," Yukito snorts. "They gave blessings to a baby and turned her clothes five different colors, and you think they can't guarantee her true love?"

"So this random guy they picked out is her true love because they said he is, and they only said he is because he actually _is_ her true love...... agh, it makes my head spin to think about. Who gave them the right to do that, anyway?!"

" _Now_ look who's heated about a fifth grade play." Yukito smirks.

"I'm just SAYING," Touya protests. "If someone marched up and told Sakura for real they found her guaranteed true love she'd- well, actually, she might fall for it. But _I'd_ laugh in their face."

"You don't give Sakura enough credit."

Touya shrugs.

"Maybe what we didn't see is that a bunch of princes who weren't her true love tried, and only the right one could wake her up?" 

"Ewwwwww", says Touya. "That's even creepier, 'cuz it means she got kissed a bunch without ever knowing at all. Gross."

"Ew, yeah." Yukito looks a little horrified at the thought. "No, you're right, that _would_ be creepier."

"But it seems like only the one prince makes it that far to begin with. There were, like, magic plants and stuff."  
  
Sleeping beauty and her prince _both_ had a rough deal, he decides. If someone says your true love is so-and-so and they have the authority to make you believe them- well, that's an arranged marriage. Not that those don't happen all the time, but you should both get to be awake for a few dates first, at least, and you certainly shouldn't have to go around telling people it was true love.

"Yeah, I guess." Yukito says. Touya can see him think out loud, turn over something in his mind. "Maybe her true love all along....were the fairies?"

"Huh?"

"No, really, hear me out. They were behind all of this, finding her a true love. Taking care of everything for her so when she woke up years later, with nothing left- see, that's the part that gets me. Especially when the lights went out. I just sat there till they fixed it, really thinking about it."

Ah. So he _did_ bring it up.

"In the dark....... I don't know, it's really easy to feel for her. She was in the dark, too."

"So that's the moral. We are all sleeping beauties.", Touya says, mock-serious. Yukito laughs and shoves him.

"No, think about it. She and her family wake up, what, a hundred years later? Everyone else moved on without them. It just made me so sad when I thought of it like that, but now I'm thinking, maybe that's why the fairies wanted to guarantee her love. Because they loved her that much."

"Alright, new moral. Don't ever date a fairy, they get super bossy and think they know everything." Touya says.

Somehow that went too far, and now Yukito's upset. Or- no, he isn't. Touya is just jumpy saying the word "date" in front of Yukito, or nervous, or-he scans the auditorium and sees at least three ghosts hanging out by the stage- picking up on an eavesdropper. If you have nothing better to do with your afterlife than listen in on an argument about a fairy tale, sure, fine, whatever. Now that he knows what to look for he wonders who's listening, but more importantly is an overpowering and well known presence headed their way. Ugh. _Her_.

"Can you boys help put away some chairs?" Sakura's teacher asks. Sure, yes, of course, let's go fold up those chairs on the other side of the hall, bye. The eavesdropper- if Touya had any doubt before, he's sure of it now, there _was_ someone listening in- gives him a distinct sense of someone pulling covers back over their head in a huff. He can imagine very clearly the ghost of sleeping beauty herself, burrowed into her bed, _If you guys are done talking about me I'm going back to sleep._

"What's so funny?" asks Yukito. Touya tells him. Sleeping beauty, floating just above their heads, imagine it! The prince showing up and sleeping beauty wrapping the cover around her tighter and saying _nooo, five more minutes._ Yukito laughs, too, as he carries chairs to rest against the wall.

"So you're saying her _true_ love, then, is sleep. I think that's the best interpretation I've ever heard."

"We have been _very_ scholarly today. My dad is quaking."

"He is!" Yukito laughs. "All the books in your library are trembling." 

Which is a good enough bridge to what Touya wants to say. Better than _speaking of sleeping, stay over tonight? Please?_

"Speaking of books.........Homework at my house later?"

Yukito pretends to think it over.

"Before or after supper?"

"Before, obviously." Touya grins at him. "I'm not a _monster_."

Yukito rolls his eyes and says something about how he should be nicer to Sakura, and when Touya looks closely at his face it seems like not a trace of that thoughtful worry on sleeping beauty's behalf is left. Good. He was just checking. They walk out together, planning dinner, leaving the auditorium behind.


End file.
